The little voice inside your head
by Digital Artists
Summary: Basically a one shot that shows how conversations go inside poor Daisuke's head. Slash, but not between Dark and Daisuke. A one shot created out of boredom.


**Daisuke**

_Dark_

xXx

…**ow…**

_Fall off the bed again?_

…**Yes…ouch…my foot…**

_You better hurry, Daisuke. Emiko is calling you, and you know what happens when you don't hurry down._

**You're right, I don't want her dressing me and dragging me down like last time!**

_Hehe, it was amusing though._

**Dark!**

_What? It was!_

**But still…**

_Don't be a cry baby Daisuke! Now hurry before Emiko catches you!_

**Sometimes I wonder how mom can be so fast when _I'm_ the one that was trained to be the thief!**

_But she **is** the one that trained you Daisuke, and she **is** the daughter of a thief too._

**I guess, but still.**

_Wow, Emiko has really out done herself with this breakfast!_

**Yeah, she's the best. But why does she always cook so much of it?**

_You're a growing boy Dai-chan! Especially in some area's…_

**Dark!**

_It's true Dai-chan!_

**Dark…**

_Dai-chan…_

…

_You should look at the time._

**Huh?**

_The time Daisuke!_

**Ah no! I'll miss the train!**

_Run Daisuke, run!_

**You're enjoying this Dark!**

_I am._

**Dark!**

_Do you just enjoy saying my name?_

**Quit it Dark!**

_There's the train! And there's…_

**Risa!**

_You sound happy._

**Wha-! Because now I know I'm not late!**

_To-To seemed a little miffed that you didn't finish your breakfast._

**Guess she helped mom make it this morning, she would be a little mad then.**

_That's true, but hey! At least you won't miss the bell now._

**But now I gotta face To-To's wrath when I get home…**

_That's also true._

**You're not helping!**

_What do you want me to say! That she won't pummel you when you get home for now enjoying her breakfast?_

…

_Really Daisuke, I'm a thief not a liar!_

**I wonder which one's worse…**

_A liar of course!_

**Really Dark?**

_Yeah! I mean, if someone's hamster had died, and the person asked 'Has my hamster died?' and you said 'No' that would be awful! The person would be devastated that you lied to them!_

…**and the person wouldn't be devastated if they found out someone had stolen something valuable from them?**

_If they knew it was me, Dark the Phantom thief, they wouldn't._

**And why is that?**

_Because they got something stolen from a celebrity! Plus they must have gotten a warning card if it's me that's stealing from them, so they would have plenty of time to prepare for the shock, and I doubt I would steal from a normal person, not many still have Hikari artwork._

**Mmhmm…**

_Daisuke, you should really stop doodling and pay attention during class, the teacher is glaring at you._

**Huh? What!**

_Hahahahahaa! Got ya!_

**Dark! That was mean!**

_Made you pay attention though; Emiko says you're falling behind in chemistry anyway._

**Well it's hard paying attention the day after we go stealing, I can't believe we got in so late! It's only because you spent more time than you should have playing around with the guards!**

_I can't help it Dai-chan! It's so easy! The only one that's any challenge is creepy boy over in the corner. Speaking of creepy boy…_

**Don't call him that! Hiwatari-kun isn't creepy!**

…_he's looking at you._

**What?**

_Don't look Daisuke!_

**Wah!**

_Daisuke! Ugh, now look at him, smirking like an idiot now…_

**Huh?**

_Don't look Daisuke!_

**But you just said-!**

_Never mind what I said! It was a figure of speech!_

**Oh ok…since when did Hiwatari-kun smirk?**

_Sheesh Daisuke._

**What?**

…_You're too cute sometimes!_

**Dark!**

_Haha! Your face has gone red!_

**Great! Now Riku's staring at me!**

_Probably wondering why your face has gone all red like that…hey wait…! Why are you running out of the classroom!_

**It's lunch Dark! Finally! I can escape before Riku starts asking me questions!**

_Yeah, now she's just going to corner you later about why your face went red **and** why you ran out of the classroom._

**Great…**

_Ah, this nice spot again. I'm glad you eat your lunch here, it's nice and quiet._

**Yeah…and I love the cherry blossoms.**

_Wow._

**_How_ much did mom put in my lunch box!**

_That's a lot._

**Wait…this looks like my breakfast…**

_Hahahaa! Looks like Emiko knew you were gunna be late!_

**What's this…**

_Huh? Looks like one of my warning cards…_

'**Dai-chan, don't think you got out of missing my specially cooked breakfast! I put the leftovers in here. Love To-To'…**

…_mph…_

**Dark?**

_Pffffffft- HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! That's too good!_

**Dark! ...sheesh, To-To must be really proud of her cooking…**

_And she perfected the official Phantom Thief handwriting! It's perfect…I'm so proud of her…_

'**Official Phantom Thief handwriting'?**

_Yes, you need to perfect it if you want to be like me, you've perfected it, but there's no way you can be like me, I'm too sexy._

**Dark! ...anyway…let's see how good To-To's cooking is then!**

_Er…Daisuke…_

**Hmm? ...**

_No! Wait! Daisuke! Don't put it in your-!_

**AAH!**

_-mouth…you ok Dai-chan?_

…

_Dai-chan?_

**It's horrible…ack…**

_Hehe, poor Dai-chan…you need a drink…_

**Yeah…to get rid of the taste…**

_Huh?_

**Wha-?**

_Creepy boy!_

**Hiwatari-kun!**

_What's **he** doing here?_

**Oh! He's giving me his drink…**

_How did he know!_

**Well…I was wiping my tongue with my hand and coughing…**

_Fair point._

**He looks troubled.**

_Probably because he knows I'm gloating because I kicked his ass last night._

**But you're not gloating.**

_I am now. Oh yeah! I kicked creepy boy's butt last night! He went down hard! He looked so pathetic!_

**Dark! Stop that! He's not creepy! So stop calling him that! And he didn't look pathetic!**

_He's looking at you._

**Eep.**

_You know, it is quite amusing how you show your expressions when you're talking to me._

**Did that make sense?**

_Not at all, but I think you know what I mean, that might be why creepy boy is looking at you as if you're fighting some inner battle._

**I am.**

_Hey!_

**Shush Dark, I can't talk to both you and Satoshi.**

_Oh, it's 'Satoshi' now?_

**Well we are close friends.**

_So? You're close friends with Riku and Risa, but you still call them Harada-san from time to time. And what dya mean by 'close' eh?_

**Yes, time to time, not _all_ the time. And you know what I mean!**

_Fine! Well there goes my suspicion that you and creepy boy are having a secret relationship behind everyone's back!_

**WHAT?**

_Er…_

**How can I have a relationship with someone behind everyone's back when you know it's almost impossible for me to do anything behind YOUR back!**

_Ah hah! You said **almost** impossible!_

**Dark!**

_Creep boy's staring at you again._

**Wha-?**

_Ha! Gotcha! You're blushing!_

**Am not!**

_The commander's staring at you again!_

**Eep!**

_Hahahahaa!_

…**at least you're not calling him 'creepy boy'…**

_Hey, what's creepy boy doing?_

**Hmm?...why is he so close?...**

_Oh no._

**What is it Dark?**

_RUN DAISUKE RUN!_

**But why Dark?**

_JUST DO IT!_

**But Dark-…**

_NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

…

…

…

…

…

…_I hate you Daisuke…_

…**mm…**

_STOP PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY WITH CREEPY BOY!_

**Dark!**

_He's grinning! He knows I'm awake and aware! He knows! He's only doing this to get back at me!_

…

_Stop blushing!_

…

_Good he's gone._

…

_What are you holding?_

…

_What's that paper?_

…**nothing…**

_Dai-chan…what is it?_

**Erm…**

_Dai-chan……………whose address is that? …………_

**Erm…**

_You're blushing! It's creepy boy's isn't it!_

…**maybe…**

_DAISUKE! EW! GROSS!_

**Dark!**

_Daisuke!_

…**I gotta get to class…**

_You're lucky you didn't transform! No wait, **I'm** lucky I didn't transform! Ew! Opening my eyes to…to…**that!**_

**How am I going to explain this to Riku…**

_Yeah! Riku! You're **Sacred Maiden**!_

…**Dark…**

_I'm sorry Daisuke, but…it's Hiwatari!_

**Dark…**

…_Dai-chan?..._

…**I do remember the thoughts that you had when you were facing Krad last night…**

…_what thoughts?..._

…**You know, the one's where you thought his butt looked 'hot'…and the thought where you went 'ooh!' and had very graphic imagery when you ripped off his shirt…**

…_it was my attack that ripped off his shirt…and it was an accident…_

…**maybe, but you still had those thoughts…**

…_I thought you were unconscious…_

**Obviously not! Forget it Dark, I need to do this work…**

_Fine…_

…

…

**Dark?**

_Nngh…Daisuke?_

**You were sleeping for a long time.**

_Well you said you needed to work, oh and nice excuse as to why you wake a guy up from his sleep._

**I didn't think you would go to sleep, and for so long.**

_Why? What time is it?_

**Around 6, you really did sleep.**

_Guess I was tired._

**Guess so.**

…

…

_Hey Dai-chan._

**Yeah Dark?**

_Do you really like the commander?_

…

…

**Yeah Dark, I do.**

xXx

LookitDom: Anything can happen on a seemingly normal day XD


End file.
